Libertad KHR
by V413ri4
Summary: Libertad. Algo que él deseaba con todo su ser, además de ser querido por su familia. Aquel joven había llegado en el mejor momento, uno al otro se necesitaron y sin darse cuenta se deseaban. Historia Yaoi, pareja principal R27.
1. 01

Género homosexual, gay.

Pareja principal R27, Reborn Tsuna.

Shōnen-ai.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Capítulo uno.

•

Libertad... El añoraba sentirse de esa manera. Sin embargo para poder probar aquella libertad, él tendría que obedecer sin rechistar a sus tíos. Al ser menor de edad, no le quedaba de otra. De vez en cuando pasaba horas en la biblioteca pública, leyendo libros y libros, sumergiéndose en la lectura. Esos escasos momento se sentía feliz, muy feliz. Leía libros desde infantiles hasta libros universitarios. A sus quince años, él ya había leído los libros de toda la biblioteca, y para no volver temprano a casa los leía de nuevo, aunque ya los haya leído como dos o tres veces. Sus ojos se concentraban en el libro que se encontraba en la mesa. Susurrado lo que leía, sonriendo de vez en cuando. Su cabello se movía de un lado a otro, cuando el joven de quince años movía su cabeza. Con ambas manos en cada cachete y codos en la mesa, miraba con detenimiento algunas de las imágenes que se encontraban en la página que se encontraba leyendo. La biblioteca suele ser su lugar favorito, ya que en ese lugar hay muy poca gente, además de que es muy silencioso y tranquilo, y uno puede leer en paz y en calma los libros de esta. A pesar de no salir mucho, gracias a los libros aprendió muchas cosas, por ejemplo : a cocinar. El en su niñez era pésimo para todo, y eso se lo recalcaban sus tíos y primos, cada vez que el se tropesaba o le salía algo mal. El se deprimía mucho cuando le decían lo inútil que él era, a ser muy pequeño pensó en hacer lo mejor para que sus tíos lo alabarán o sin siquiera le dieran un cumplido. Hizo lo mejor para mejorar sus habilidades culinarias, y de limpieza. A pesar de que sus primos hacían todo lo posible para meter en problemas al menor, rompiendo cosas y echándole la culpa, el a ser tímido simplemente bajaba la cabeza, mientras su tía le regañaba diciéndole muchas cosas hirientes, y cuando su tío llegaba él le deciplinaba a golpes. El menor solo quería la aprobación de su familia, al ser ellos cuatro la única familia que le quedaba... Termino de leer por tercera vez aquel libro, cerrándolo y quedándose pensativo lo que haría para la cena, se le ocurrió algo sencillo pero que se viera delicioso, y que pareciera un platillo difícil. Se cruzó de brazos y se puso a pensar cuáles serían esos platillos, tenían que ser especiales ya que esos cuatro eran muy quisquillosos con la comida, pero él se sentía satisfecho cuando ellos acababan toda la comida que el preparaba, solo que él esperaba palabras de felicitaciones o de agradecimiento por la comida, pero como es de costumbre lamentablemente... Solo escuchaba cosas muy negativas, eso a veces lo deprimía mucho, y huía a la biblioteca. Con el tiempo pensó que se acostumbraría a las personalidades especiales de sus tíos y primos, eso pensó él. ¿Pero quién se acostumbraría a eso ? A no ser que sea masoquista o tenga muy bajo autoestima, algo que él no tiene. Ya que sabe que su comida es buena tanto la comida y postres, eso le han dicho varias personas y al recibir halagos y muchos cumplidos, como él no recibía tanta amabilidad de la gente, la primera vez que le dieron un cumplido no hizo otra cosa que llorar, pero llorar de felicidad. Recordando ese pequeño momento, sonrió mostrando aquellos dientes semi blancos, cerrando sus ojos.

— _Es bueno verte feliz._.. - susurró un joven a unas mesas delante del castaño. Sonrió viendo al menor estar feliz.

Cerró el libro agarrándolo con su mano izquierda, y levantándose de la silla, llendo en dirección al castaño. El en su mundo se hallaba, el muchacho de cabellera azabache no quería interrumpir la felicidad de aquel pequeño chico que lo cautivo, pero quería volver a encontrarse por "casualidad" hací que no lo pensó mucho y cuando llegó aún lado del chico, le tocó con su dedo el hombro del menor. Haciendo reaccionar al castaño, levantando la mirada y viendo al que le hablo, quitó sus manos de sus cachetes y los puso arriba del libro, que hace unos instantes se encontraba leyendo. El azabache se quedó estupefacto por como lo miraba el castaño. El menor miro confundido al mayor, inclinando un poco su cabeza, esperando a que el mayor hablase. Y este se tapó la boca con la mano derecha y con la otra agarró la mesa sin soltar el libro.

— ¿ Sucede algo ? - el menor preguntó con preocupación viendo al joven.

El cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, pero se le era difícil ¡Y como no ! Aquel chico se veía tan endemoniada mente tierno y violable a sus ojos. Trato de no tener pensamientos impuros, pero se le era muy difícil, se preguntaba mentalmente como este pequeño chico se vería con unas orejas de gato, se sonrojo de solo pensarlo y además que también se puso a imaginar cómo se vería el castaño con una camisa de el, solo con la camisa. De solo pensarlo quería mandar todo al diablo y llevárselo a su casa, pero tenía que ser un caballero y decidió tener paciencia y no devorarlo en el momento que estén solos, tendría que tener mucho autocontrol con aquellos deseos carnales.

— Nos vemos de nuevo, Tsunayoshi - el mayor sonrió . Provocando algo de nerviosismo en el menor.

— Ah... S-si... Eh... Perdón pero quién eres ? - preguntó el castaño mirando con duda al chico.

Este sintió una puñalada en el pecho, río nerviosamente y prosiguió a hablar.

— ¿ No te acuerdas de mí ? Soy Reborn. Al que hace días le diste un sermón y unas galletas. - le respondió, recordando como conoció al chico. Sonrió, al recordar aquel momento, ya que el castaño había llegado en el mejor momento.

— Ah... _El que se iba a suicidar_... - murmuró recordando como conoció al mayor, y como le regaño.

— Si... No lo iba hacer de todas formas... - desvió la mirada. Sintió como al castaño lo miraba, miro de reojo al chico y vio que esté lo miraba frunciendo levemente las cejas, se veía muy tierno, pensó el. — De todas maneras, se me olvidó agradecerte esa vez. Ya que no pude porqué una vez terminaste de sermonearme, solamente te fuiste. - termino de hablar mirando al chico.

Este se sonrojo, poniéndose más nervioso. De su boca solo palabras sin sentido salían, el mayor río levemente al ver al menor actuar de ese modo. _Tan adorable ~._

— Y por eso te estaba buscando. Quiero invitarte a comer en agradecimiento por lo que hiciste por mí y por todo lo que dijiste. - el mayor sonrió. — ¿ Qué dices ? - miro al chico esperando la respuesta de este.

El menor solo bajo la mirada, apretó los labios, él quería decirle que ¡Sí! Pero... No podía ya que sus tíos lo regañarian por irse sin su permiso, no quería pasar otra semana o mes... Sin salir de esa casa, hací que con todo el valor que reunió dijo lo siguiente.

— Lo siento... Pero no puedo. - no pudo mirarlo a la cara, al terminar de decir aquello se paró y se fue.

El azabache se quedó en ese lugar, en estado de shock. No entendía porque el castaño lo rechazó, pero eso no lo detendría para que esté lo aceptará, aunque ese rechazó le dolió no lo demostraría y seguiría insistiendo una cita al chico, y si él se seguía negando no le quedaría de otra que ser un acosador, el llegaría hasta esos extremos para conquistar al chico. Pero tendría que averiguar más sobre el, por ejemplo : sus gustos, lo que no le gusta. Pero primero tendría que averiguar dónde vive y tal vez toparse con el, con la escusa que se acaba de mudar cerca de la casa del castaño. No le gustaba que le vieran como un acosador pervertido, pero eso ahora no importaba si el castaño tan solo le hiciera caso.

Una vez afuera de la biblioteca, el corrió. Y mientras corría hacia lo que llamaba casa, de sus ojos cafés lágrimas de tristeza salían. A unas cuántas cuadras de la casa, se detuvo y trato de tranquilizarse, pero se le era imposible. Le dolía rechazar al azabache, ya que el se sentía de una manera rara, pero le gustaba ese sentimiento. No sabía que era aquel sentimiento, ya que nunca lo había sentido y no tenía a nadie con quién hablar sobre lo que le pasaba. Se sentía solo... Se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter y prosiguió a seguir caminando hacia la casa. Una vez que llegó a esta, saco la llave y abrió la puerta una vez entro el silencio algo terrorífico se hizo presente, a su nariz le llegó un olor muy raro, al principio no le tomo importancia y prosiguió a cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a la cosina y preparar la cena. Miro con un poco de curiosidad sus alrededores, ya que todo estaba en total silencio. Y eso era raro, ya que cuando el llega su tía le regaña diciendo que cuándo estará la comida o a veces su primo lo recibe haciendo que este se tropieze, riéndose del castaño por ser tan "torpe" pero ese día nadie lo había recibido, aunque eso le alegraba no quería que lo vieran con los ojos llorosos, de seguro se burlarían de el.

Suspiro y prosiguió a sacar los ingredientes y comenzar a hacer la comida, no le tomo más de una hora, una vez termino saco los platos y sirvió llevándose los a la sala, donde puso los platos en la mesa, acomodo los cuatro platos, cubiertos y vasos, una vez arregló la mesa, fue a la cosina y lavó lo que ensució, en una bandeja puso su plato, un vaso, una cuchara y una pequeña jarra de agua, agarró de los lados la bandeja y con esta en las manos subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto, poniendo la bandeja de comida en una mesita que él tenía en aquel pequeño cuarto. Dejando la bandeja en la mesita, salió de su habitación y fue al sótano, prendió la luz y bajo las escaleras, se quitó el mandil poniéndolo en el cesto de ropa sucia. Miro confundido una de las esquinas, ya que está había mucha ropa eso le pareció extraño, ya que en la mañana no había ropa sucia, al menos que sus primos le haya ensuciado la ropa a propósito. El suspiro, tenía hambre pero si no metía a lavar la ropa su tía le regañaria, su tío le pegaria y sus primos... Ellos se burlarían de el, como siempre...

Cuando agarró una de las sábanas vio algo raro, ¿Sangre? Pensó él, eso lo confundió a no ser que sea pintura, dudaba que esas manchas rojas fueran sangre, eso era imposible, susurró el. No le tomo mucha importancia y comenzó a separar la ropa pero algo llamó su atención, una mano.

— ¡¿ Una mano?! - gritó asustado, cayéndose de sentón, sin dejar de ver la mano que se veía entre las sábanas blancas.

Trago se acercó a las sábanas, sin levantarse. Sintió curiosidad y a punto de quitar las sábanas que tapaban la mano, y quién sabe que más, algo o alguien le tapó los ojos, el castaño se asustó trato de alegar al quien sea que lo agarró, hací que lo pateó y le dió en la entrepierna al sujeto que lo agarró. Soltando lo en el momento que lo pateó, el menor se volteó hacia aquella persona y se sorprendió al ver a aquella persona ahí, le pareció muy extraño pero algo dentro de él no quería preguntarle.

— Ugh, eso dolió... - se quejó el azabache, se reincorporó y miro al castaño que esté lo miraba interrogante. — Solo vine por un trabajo... Pero no creí que tú vivieras aquí... ¿Son tu familia? Lo siento por eso, pero ellos se lo merecían. Son peor que una escoria. - en cada palabra que el azabache decía, lo decía con coraje.

— ¿Tú hiciste esto? - preguntó el chico, su miraba se veía triste.

El azabache lo miro con confusión, y algo de coraje. _Como este chico se preocupa por basuras como ellos ?. _Se preguntó mentalmente el azabache.

— No. Pero me hubiera gustado darles un escarmiento. - respondió tranquilamente.

— Ah... Entonces a qué vienes tú? - preguntó.

— A limpiar el cochinero que dejaron ellos.

— Oh... Entonces mis tíos y primos están... Muertos ? - miro al azabache, mientras jugaba con sus manos.

— Si, lo están. - dijo con simpleza.

El menor agachó la cabeza, y empezó a llorar preocupando al mayor, no sabía qué hacer hací que solo lo abrazo y el menor se aferró a el.

— No tienes porque preocuparte por gente como ellos, no lo merecen.

— No es eso. - se alejó un poco del pecho del mayo, alzó su cabeza y mirando aquellos ojos negros dijo lo siguiente — Es solo que ellos eran mi única familia que me quedaba. Mis padres me abandonaron, o eso es lo que mis tíos dicen. Sé que son malas personas, pero siguen siendo mi familia. Y ahora que ellos están... Muertos, ya no tengo a nadie. Estoy solo... - sollozo el castaño.

El pecho del mayor dolió por alguna razón, agarró de la barbilla al chico obligándolo a que lo viera y dijo lo siguiente.

— No estás solo, me tienes a mí. - sonrió él azabache. Y con esas palabras el menor lloró más, y abrazo al azabache sonriendo en el pecho del mayor.

— Hai. - se apartó y miro al más alto, y sonriendo le dijo.

Reborn, sonrió ante la sonrisa del más pequeño y lo abrazó quedándose hací unos minutos, que para ellos dos parecían horas.

**_Notas._**

¿ A qué está bonito ? Se suponía que iba hacer un one-shot, pero me gustó tanto que mejor lo convertí en historia este capítulo tiene más de 2 330 palabras, muy largo, esta historia será de unos tres o cuatro capítulos no sé... Pero serán largos como este, en el siguiente capítulo pondré como se conocieron.

Creo que no hay faltas de ortografía, creo...

Esta historia es como decir, inspirados en letras que anoté. Cómo en facebook, algunas páginas hacen retos y esas cosas, hací que para retarme a mi misma, decidí navegar por Google y buscar por ejemplo el mes de abril, y lo que este trae consigo ya sea festividades o solo cosas que llamaron mi atención. Lo tengo anotado para que no se me olvide, y como ayer estamos a 20 de abril y la palabra que anoté es " Libertad " está historia se tratara de eso, libertad. Espero y les guste.

reviews? fav?

**_V413_**

**_21/04/19_**


	2. 02

Capítulo dos.

.

.

.

En la residencia Sawada, dos jóvenes se encontraban en el sótano de esta, el más alto abrazaba al menor, mientras esté sollozaba. El azabache acariciaba la cabeza del más pequeño, alborotando más el cabello rebelde del castaño. A los minutos que el castaño logro calmarse, el azabache lo guío para que ambos fueran arriba, una vez arriba fueron a la sala donde ambos se sentaron en el sillón grande. El mayor suspiró, y miro sonriendo de lado al castaño. Este confundido por como el mayor lo veía, solo hizo un mohín el mayor al verlo hací, sonrió más alborotando aquellos cabellos.

— ¿De que te ríes? - preguntó algo molesto.

— Me acordé como nos conocimos. ¿Te acuerdas? - preguntó el azabache.

El menor asintió todo sonrojado. _Cómo olvidarlo_. Susurró el menor. Recordando aquel día donde el destino de el cambio gracias al azabache, haciendo que las vidas de ambos se juntan gracias a la tontería que iba hacer el mayor.

*

Era sábado y como de costumbre, el joven castaño se levantaba muy temprano para hacer el desayuno de sus tíos y primos, se bañaba y arreglaba una vez listo, bajaba y se iba directo a la cocina, tratando de ignorar los berrinches de sus primos ya que ambos eran muy ruidosos a la hora de levantarse, bueno siempre eran hací, pero bueno. El castaño suspiro, y comenzó a trabajar en el desayuno, tardo más de quince minutos para hacerlo bien y que este se vería y supiera igual de como se veía. Acomodo los platos en la mesa y sirvió, acomodo los utensilios junto con una jarra llena y vasos, los acomodo para cuatro personas una vez termino fue a la cosina donde lavó y enjuagó los trastes que ensució, los acomodo y fue a traer una bandeja y en esta puso su plato, vaso con jugo de naranja y una cuchara, tapó aquel plato y con ambas manos en cada lado de la bandeja lo agarró, y salió de la cosina dirigiéndose a su cuarto y una vez llegó abrió la puerta como pudo, y entro a su cuarto dejándo la bandeja en la mesita que se encontraba a lado de su cama, sonrió al dejarla se dirigió hasta la puerta de su cuarto y salió, le cerró y comenzó a dirigirse a una puerta que se encontraba cerca de su cuarto. Tocó y espero respuesta del otro lado de la puerta, una vez escucho un _Que_ el prosiguió a hablar, diciendo : _El desayuno está listo tía. _A lo que del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un suspiro, y un grito _¡Ya!_ Al escuchar aquello de su tía el soltó un suspiro de resignación, y se dirigió a otro cuarto y antes de tocar la puerta fue abierta y dos jóvenes un poco más jóvenes que el, lo miraban con el seño fruncido.

— Que quieres, dame-tsuna. - unos de los menores hablo, mirándolo burlonamente.

— El desayuno está listo. - y dicho esto se alejó del cuarto y se fue, los otros dos lo miraron molestos.

— Patético. - ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo. El castaño bajo la mirada, ya que ellos casi le gritan aquello, claro que los escucho y eso lo deprimió un poco. Aún no sé acostumbraba a los especiales, que eran sus primos.

.

.

.

Lejos de la residencia Sawada, en una casa de un solo piso, en la sala de esta pequeña casa, tres personas se hallaban discutiendo. O mejor dicho solo dos de ellos. El mayor de los tres, abofeteo al menor de los tres. Este lo miraba con burla, y el otro de los mayores miraba preocupado al azabache. Y este solo sonreía arrogante, y desafiante al mayor. Este no lo aguanto más y apunto de darle otra cachetada el joven lo detuvo, y miro con enojo a este.

— Deja de hacer eso. - con unas de sus manos detuvo al mayor, este solo lo miraba fijamente, frunciendo las cejas —. No eres nadie para golpearme. Y recuerda ustedes - lo miro a el y al otro, el otro mayor se tapó la boca parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, eso hizo sentir un poco mal al azabache pero continuó hablando —. Ustedes no son mis padres y no tienes derecho a decirme con quién puedo o no meterme. - soltó la mano del mayor, dió una última mirada al otro y este ya se encontraba llorando, trago saliva y antes de que alguno de ellos dijeran algo, se fue.

Salió de la casa, y se fue caminando sin algún lugar en específico. En su interior se sentía culpable por hacer llorar a él, ese chico fue amable con el y a pesar de ser algo, por no decir mucho, arrogante y orgulloso, aún hací aquel joven, porque en aquel tiempo era joven, ese joven de cabello llamativo, y aunque lo niegue ambos padres adoptivos, quisieron a aquel chico orgulloso y arrogante, nadie más quería adoptar al azabache, ningúna familia lo aguantaba y eso a veces entristecía al pequeño azabache, pero su orgullo no le permitía demostrar cómo realmente se sentía. Aquel joven que aparentaba unos veinte tantos, lo eligió, aquel azabache de largo cabello y su pareja un joven de misma edad o menos, de cabello morado muy femenino a los ojos del menor. Y aunque el de ojos morados o lilas, se veía tan... Femenino, el pequeño azabache no le agrado ninguno de los dos y por supuesto que lo dejó muy en claro a los dos mayores, sacando una sonrisa al de ojos llamativos, y al de cabello largo.

Recordando la primera vez que los vio, no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquellos jóvenes no se rindieron para que el los aceptará, aunque los demás huérfanos les decían a el que no debería de desaprovechar esa oportunidad, familia era familia y que no importa si sus padres eran del mismo sexo, aunque al azabache ni le iba ni venía eso, a él le daba igual, solo quería confirmar que estos viejos, como en aquel tiempo él les decía, no se deshacieran de el como los demás, ya que las anteriores familias que lo adoptaron no aguantaron su sentido del humor, eran unos débiles como el pequeño les decía. Día tras día, aquella pareja fue al orfanato para visitarlo, el mayor le enseñó a jugar juegos de mesa, donde también le enseñó a como mantener la calma, y el otro joven le contaba muchas historias muy divertidas y ninguna inventada, también le traía comida casera, y postres también.

Suspiró al recordar que fue cruel con sus padres, porque eran sus padres. Tanto tiempo que el los rechazaba y ellos no se rendían, eso lo pusieron sentimental y al final de cuentas un día quiso ir con ellos, emocionando a los dos mayores, y uno de ellos el menor de los dos, lo abrazo mientas lloraba, el otro solo sonrió y le acarició el cabello. Camino hasta llegar a un puente donde se sentó en el barandal viendo los carros pasar por debajo de sus pies. Suspiró viendo los carros ir.

.

.

.

El castaño se dirigió a su cuarto, donde se encerró y comenzó a desayunar. Pasaron minutos hasta que acabo, soltó un suspiro y pasos cerca de su cuarto se escucharon, imagino que tanto sus tíos como primos habían ya terminado de desayunar, hací que se paró quitando el seguro de la puerta abriéndola, asomo su cabeza y miro a su alrededor una vez que vio que se encontraba solo, fue hasta su mesita y agarró la bandeja salió de cuarto, y bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no troperzarse con los escalones. Se dirigió a la cocina donde dejo la bandeja, y fue hasta el comedor donde en la mesa se encontraban los platos, el chico suspiro _No cambiarán... _Susurró, fue a recoger los trastes y se los llevo a la cosina, una vez levantó estos limpio la mesa dejándola sin trastes sucios ni comida, fue a la cosina donde comenzó a lavar los trastes sucios, tanto como los de el como los de sus tíos y primos. Una vez que terminó, salió de la cosina y al ir a su cuarto se topó con sus primos, estos lo miraban con asco.

— ...- bajo la mirada, camino pero su primo se puso enfrente de él impidiéndole pasar, el alzó la mirada y el de cabello castaño oscuro, lo miraba con enojo y asco, el mayor de los tres miro confundido a el menor. — S-sucede algo? - se atrevió a preguntar el mayor.

Esto hizo hervir de rabia al otro, empujándolo en un arranque de ira, tumbando al mayor al piso. Ambos gemelos miraban molestos al mayor, el mayor de los gemelos chasqueó la lengua, camino hasta un florero que era muy importante para su mamá, y lo tiró. Tsuna se asustó, quiso detenerlo pero el otro gemelo lo detuvo, y empezó a gritar que se detuviera, el gemelo mayor tiraba coras, rompía también. Tsuna no hallaba que hacer, le echarán la culpa a el y lo dejarían encerrado mucho tiempo, él no quería eso, detestaba estar encerrado. No lo soporto más y empujó al menor tirándolo, pero su tía ya había llegado y vio como tiró a su hijo, molesta se acercó al castaño y lo caheteo, el iba a decir que él no fue quien tiró las cosas, pero lamentablemente la mujer no dejaría que el hablara, los gemelos le digieron que el tubo la culpa y...

— Yo trate de detenerlo, shif, hací que lo detuve como pude pero... Shif, - la mujer lo abrazo y miro mal al castaño mayor, él no lo soporto más, se paró y se fue a la salida de la casa donde salió y se fue corriendo, sin ningún rumbo.

Lágrimas salían de sus ojos cafés, a cuadras de la casa se detuvo y se limpio las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas. A paso lento camino, y se detuvo al ver un letrero **_2x1_** llamó la atención del castaño, a ser dulces fue hacia la tienda y compro las galletas, abrió una bolsita de estas y comenzó a comer caminando y mirando su alrededor. A cuadras vio el puente y _¿Una persona?_ Murmuró el chico, entrecerró sus ojos forzando su vista, y cuando vio que aquella persona se paraba en el barandal se asustó y fue corriendo hacia el puente, subió la escaleras y corrió hasta llegar detrás del chico. Donde le gritó con todas su fuerza un_ ¡Det__ente!_ Asustando al otro, y haciendo que se tambalearse y casi cayera pero el menor reaccionó a tiempo y lo jaló hacia el. Ambos se encontraban en el piso, de un lado del otro. El castaño tenía la respiración agitada y el azabache se encuentra algo confundido y un poco asustado. Y antes de decirle algo al castaño, este se paró y se puso enfrente del azabache, comenzando a hablar o mejor dicho a gritarle.

— ¡¿ Que es lo que te sucede?! - el mayor miro con asombro al pequeño castaño — Tantas ganas tienes de morir ! - vio como este empezaba a llorar. — ¿Que no tienes familia? - el azabache asintió— ¡Ellos se pondrán tristes si cometes está estupidez! ¿Que creés que con suicidarte todo acabará ? ¡Eso no es hací! ¡ Esto es de cobardes! ¡Tienes que hacerle frente a los problemas, y tratar de solucionarlos! - cada vez que el menor gritaba regañando al mayor, este lo miraba con mucho asombro. — ¡Si solo piensas suicidarte porque no tienes a nadie, nadie realmente está solo! Pero si aún hací te sientes solo, ¡No lo estás! ¡No seas estúpido! - termino de gritar, aventando le una bolsa de galletas. — Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi, si quiere podemos ser amigos. - dicho esto se fue dejando al azabache en shock.

— Tsunayoshi... - el azabache, sonrió de lado agarrando la bolsa de galletas que el castaño le aventó.

El castaño corría mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, _¿Tan mal la está pasando? _Pensó el castaño recordando al azabache, sacudió la cabeza y se fue directo a la biblioteca. Comenzó a leer un libro, mientras comía las galletas que anteriormente compro. _Yo la paso fatal, pero no por eso me suicidare_... Murmuró el chico. Regresando con el azabache, él aún se encontraba en el piso mirando las galletas, recordando el nombre de su salvador, _Tsunayoshi_... Decía una y otra vez en susurros. Se paró y comenzó a caminar, bajando del puente y dirigiéndose a su casa. Llegando a esta, no sabía qué hacer para disculparse con los adultos. Soltó un suspiro y entro a la casa, fue hasta la pequeña sala y ahí encontró a los dos adultos, el mayor abrazaba al otro, mientras esté lloraba. El azabache carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambos y una vez la tubo, comenzó a hablar.

— Yo... Sé que ustedes solo hacen lo mejor para mí, eso lo aprecio... Y sé que no quieren que me meta con él, ya que ustedes saben algo de el, y no quieren decirme. Esta bien, ustedes tienen sus dudas... Son mis padres... Yo, hice mal en decirles que no tenían derecho porque no es hací, ustedes son mi familia, mis padres... Lo siento... - bajo la cabeza. Ambos mayores se miraron entre sí, el azabache suspiro y ambos se pararon y abrazaron al menor.

— Está bien, dejemos eso en el pasado. - el mayor de los tres hablo.

— Nosotros te amamos mucho. Y por supuesto que te perdonamos. - el de ojos llamativos, abrazo al menor besándole la frente, y sonriéndole.

.

.

.

Tiempo después, el azabache buscaba al chico les dijo a sus padres sobre el chico que le dió un sermón, ambos sonrieron al ver tan interesado al azabache. Y por supuesto una vez les dijo como era y el nombre de este, el de ojos llamativos hablo diciendo _yo lo conozco_, eso llamó la atención del azabache preguntando más y en respuesta el otro contesto _El casi siempre va a la biblioteca, de seguro ahí lo encontrarás. _Ánimo el joven.

*

Ambos rieron al recordar eso, solo que el menor miro curioso al mayor exigiéndole con la mirada una explicación de porque se iba a suicidar. El mayor suspiró, y comenzó a hablar _No me iba a suicidar, solo quería estar un rato a solas. Además al mirar __esos autos pasar se me ocurrió pararme en el barandal y simplemente estar hací un rato, y después irme_. Explico el azabache, el menor lo miro no muy convencido. _Seguro? _Dijo el menor, el mayo suspiro y asintió. Una idea cruzó por su mente y con una sonrisa en su rostro hablo.

— ¿Que te parece si te presentó a mis padres? - sonrió mirando al menor, este se quedó sorprendido.

— Ah... P-pero, - el chico buscaba una excusa, pero no la encontró y por la mirada de súplica que el mayor le daba no le dejo otra opción que aceptar. — De acuerdo.

...

**_Notas._**

¡Hello, my friends!

El segundo capítulo está listo ~ En el siguiente capítulo, pondré su primera cita y cuando Tsuna conoce a los padres de Reborn. Y un secreto se revelará, teniendo consigo muchas personas que pondrán en modo celoso a Reborn, y... ¡No más spoiler! averiguenlo en el siguiente capítulo!

¡Muchas gracias por darle oportunidad a esta mini historia! ¡De verdad les agradezco!

Ciao, ciao ~

V413

**_22/04/19_**


End file.
